Bird feeders are frequently hung to provide optimal positioning for viewing and to limit access by other animals. Users of such bird feeders typically have to determine an appropriate length for a hanging cord and have to tie suitable reliable knots in weatherproof cord to achieve the desired hanging height. This procedure may be repeated when a user wishes to experiment with different feeder locations and hanging heights. It is desirable to have a hanging bird feeder which eliminates these inconveniences.